Clary and Isabelle
by Non-Clace
Summary: Instead of Clary falling for Jace in COB, she falls for Isabelle. And Isabelle feels the same way. But will Jace let Clary go, easily, or still try? In this story Clary can kick ass!
1. Pandemonium

*When Jace was about to kill the demon*

Isabelle's POV:

"No," yelled a small mundie who was hiding in the shadows. When the mundie stepped out of the shadows I was surprised to see a gorgeous red head with a pixie cut, and slight tan. But what I couldn't get out of my head were her bright, emerald green eyes. Looking over at Jace I could tell he was checking her too.

Damn it.

Jace and the mundane were talking, more like arguing, and the demon took that at as the perfect chance to tackle Jace to the ground.

"Jace," Alec screamed as the demon tried to claw at Jace's chest with it's claws. Jace then grabbed his blade and shoved it no the demon's heart.

"What the hell was that thing?" Exclaimed the, not so, mundane girl.

"What's your name anyway?" I asked finally having the nerve to speak in front of this goddess. Her head whipped in my direction as she heard my voice.

I think my heart just melted at those eyes.

"Clarissa Fray, but I go by Clary."

"Well Clary, I'm Isabelle Lightwood, call me Izzy or Iz. This is my brother Alec Lightwood, and our adoptive brother Jace Way-" I was then cut by the ringing of her phone.

Clary's POV:

"Sorry, one moment," I said as I reached down to answer my phone.

"Look mom if your still mad at me I can be home in about-"

"Clary, listen to me carefully don't come home okay, I mean it whatever you do not come home." She sounded like she was in a rush and panicking, then there was a loud crash followed by a scream.

"Mom! What the hell is going on?! That's it I'm coming home."

"Clary whatever happens just know that I love you and tell Luke that Valentine has found me. Go to Magnus Bane he'll know how to fix this. I love you." Then the line went dead.

"No,no no. Mom answer the damn phone!" I practically yelled trying to call my mother back.

I need to get home but I know there not going to let me leave. Good thing my mom was paranoid and made me take gymnastics, and mixed martial arts classes since I was 5.

"Clary what's wrong? Is your mom OK? We can help you?" Asked Jace, he was ok but I'm not into players. But Isabelle, I think that was her name, she was a different story of beauty.

"Um actually, I can handle this." I replied as I spotted a window and did a triple back flip up to the window, and jumped out landing on my feet. I took off full speed to my house, nearly getting hit by a car twice

When I finally made it home everything was destroyed like someone was looking for something.

"Mom," I called but no response, only a small growl, I looked around the apartment frantically trying to find my katana. But all I could find was some flowing knife by my mom's room door.

I picked up up the blade, got into my stance, and towards the kitchen where the noise was coming from. To find a nasty dog look alike monster. When it charged at me I got cut by the tail. While it was still turned around I charged at it and plunged the blade through it's heart, from behind. When it turned to dust, I put the blade in my boot, only until I find my katana.

I need to get the hell out of here!

Quickly, I ran in to my room and packed a bag full of clothes, shoes, and other things I will need. Grabbing my suitcase, I ran out of the apartment and down the stairs, until I bumped a hard chest. Looking up I was instantly net by golden orbs. And behind him were Alec and Isabelle.

"Did you really have to follow me? I can take care of myself. That monster thingy found out the hard way. All I got was a small scratch, which really burns, but I'm fine."

Alec just sat there and gaped at me which really annoyed me, "What?"

"How did you kill a ravener demon? You have no training," he stated.

I put my hand over my heart mocking hurt and said, "I may not be trained like you. But I can fight, anyways I found this glowing blade, when I couldn't find my katana. And killed the demon." I explained then pulled the glowing blade out and they all gasped.

"What, look if you don't mind I really have to go." I grabbed my bags, walked out the door past all of them, then stopped when I was face to face with Simon.

"What the hell Fray!? I thought you were dead!" He yelled.

"Simon, look I'm not in the mood. My mom's missing, and I'm totally lost on what the hell is going on myself. I'm just so tired..." I didn't get to finish because darkness started to danced around my vision, and I became really dizzy. I fell to my knees and Izzy, Alec, and Jace were beside me in seconds.

"Is she goons be okay?" I heard Simon ask. Right before I passed out felt a burning sensation on my arm, then the darkness took me.


	2. Your hard to forget

Isabelle's POV:

When Clary fainted, from the demon poison in her system. Jace caught her, and we rushed to the institute for Hodge to take a look at her. That was two days ago, and she still hasn't opened her eyes. And I'm really starting to worry, I don't know why but I feel a strange pull towards the feisty redhead.

 _I have feelings for her_.

My head whipped around, when I heard soft moans and groans, she's waking up. Quickly, I stopped pacing, pulled up a chair by her bedside, and waited. Not even five sounds later she shot up from the bed, making us headbutt, and me fall back into the chair and her to fall onto the pillows.

"Sorry, I'm Isabelle, incase you don't remember." I said while exstending my hand to her. She smile at me and shook my hand.

Clary's POV:

"I remember your name, your kinda hard to forget, Iz." I said while looking around the room for my bags, and she seemed to notice this.

"Your bags are in the bathroom," she said while gesturing to door on my right. "When your done I'll he right here to take you to Hodge, he's he taught us everything we know about the shadow world." She explained, then bursting through the doors came Alec and Jace, both breathless. When they seen me, they both looked at Isabelle for an explanation. Well, Alec did Jace just made his way next to me in the bed.

"What do you want, golden boy?" I asked clearly annoyed.

He just mocked hurt, and wrapped his arms around me, "You looked cold." He stated bluntly, so I nudged him off the bed, making him on the floor. Izzy and Alec bursted out laughing, while Jace stared at me wide eyed, and slightly hurt.

I just smirked and said, "1 I'm hot enough to keep myself warm, 2 I don't even remember your name. Also were is Simon?" I said as if it were nothing, and they all looked at me like I was crazy, except Izzy. I turned my head towards Izzy, as if to ask her to what was going on.

"1 I agree, 2 His name is Jace. Oh, and Simon is downstairs, rambling about if you had your katana, you'd kick all our asses."

"Cool," was all I said before I got up and went to the bathroom, where I found my bags. I turned on the shower as hot as it would go, stripped quickly, and let the hot water relax me. When I was done I stepped out and dried off, fast. And got dressed in tight red skinny legs, an all white T-shirt, black heels, a black leather jack, golden earings, and to top it all off a grey beanie.

After putting on some eyeliner, and a bit of mascara. When I was done I walked out, only to be my clumsy self I fell, and when I looked up I was met with chocolate brown eyes. Isabelle. Looking around I noticed we were the only ones in the room.

"I'm really sorry, Izzy," I said while getting up, and helping her up too.

She just smiled and said, "It's okay I kinda liked the position we were in." She said with a sly smirk, making me blush.

"Why Miss Lightwood, you wouldn't happen to be flirting with me." She stepped closer to me and to whisper in my ear.

"Caught red handed," just as she started pulling away, I pulled her closer and kissed her, softly. I was shocked by my actions, but even more when she kissed me back. Slowly, we pulled away when lack of oxygen was a problem.

"Sorry I just-" but she cut me off but give me a quick peck on the lips.

"Hodge will kill me if we don't see him soon. Come on." She said, grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers together.

* * *

 **Plz review or pm me if you have any ideas for the next chapter. There will be a jealous Jace, and maybe some Malec.**


	3. I'm a Fairchild

Clary's POV:

After listening to what Hodge just told, I just sat there, shocked. Because that was all do sit there feeling, shocked. Apparently I'm a shadowhunter, which is a kick ass demon hunter. Who is 75% human and 25% Angel. My mom took me away from father before he could experiment on me like my brother, who had demon blood in him. But what my didn't know was that he fed her angel blood, while she was pregnant with me. Making me 80% angel and 20% human. (correct me if I'm wrong I don't know how much angel blood she has)

Which is pretty damn awesome, it means that I'll have special gifts. That Hodge will teach me how to use/unlock. But when I ask my real last name he told I was a Fairchild, who were one of the best Shadowhunter families.

With all these thoughts racing through my head I didn't even notice Izzy, trying to get my attention. She was showing me around the institute, and just completely zoned out.

"I'm so sorry Iz," I apologized grabbing her hand and lacing are fingers together. "It's just I can't stop thinking about what Hodge just said. My whole life has been a huge lie told by my mom." I said in disbelief.

Then suddenly Izzy engulfed me in a warm hug, which I gladly returned. "I just don't know what to do Iz. Me and my mom were always close she would never lie to me." I explained, while letting silent tears make there way down my cheeks.

"Hey, look at me," she said cupping my face. "We are gonna find your mom and the cup, and if it comes to it kick some Valentine ass." She said whole stroking her thumbs over my cheeks, wiping the tears. Slowly, we both leaned in when our lip finally if felt like fire erupted all around us.

So sorry I haven't been updating, and for the short chapter tell me what you think by commenting, I could use the feedback!


	4. Puzzle Pieces

Clary and Isabelle made there way to the kitchen holding hands, and Clary's head rested on Izzy's shoulder. Little did they know that Jace had seen their whole make session, along with Simon.

Jace was furious with what he just saw. Clary belonged to him, no one else. Apparently _Isabelle_ _Lightworm_ didn't seem to get the message. Jace didn't care if Clary was _ga_ y she still belonged to him. Willingly or not she would be his. 'After all,' he thought cockily, 'no girl can resist me.'

Simon felt angry, but most of all _heartbreak_. He has been in love with Clary since the day they met. He's been there for her since forever. And just now finds out she's not interested in him like that. Anger suddenly getting the best of him he stomped all the way to the, with Jace hot on his heels. As they neared the kitchen they heard giggling. Pushing the door open they saw Isabelle and Clary. Clary was preparing dinner, while Isabelle had her arms wrapped around Clary's waist, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, making her giggle.

When Jace couldn't take it anymore he shouted, "Your Gay?!" Making both Clary and Isabelle turn around.

"Why hello to you too," she replied sarcastically. Simon scoffed out of annoyance, making everyone turn to him. "What's wrong with you? And so what if I like Isabelle, it shouldn't matter to you-" She retorted, raising her voice, slightly. But was cut off by Jace.

"Look, Clary you don't want to hang out, or date Isabelle. She slept with half of New York. _And_ _,"_ he said with a devious smirk. "there has and never will be a _gay_ shadowhunter." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Rage soon taking over, Isabelle, sashed her whip out at Jace, grabbed Clary's hand and led them to her room.

But not before, seeing Alec walk through the door lips swollen, and covered on glitter. *wink wink*

Ignoring him the girls continued to Izzy's room. "Iz, stop," Clary said breaking the treacherous silence. "I need to know what is what Jace said true." But Isabelle just ignored her and put her jacket, muttering to herself while doing so. "Where are you going?" Clary asked, but all she got was silence.

"Dammit Isabelle, look at me," she yelled, effectively making Isabelle turn around. She walked straight up to and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"What he was true but I don't care. Now c'mon, were going to get your memories back." Isabelle could read the emotions in her eyes:joy, surprise, and _hope_ _._

"How," she asked barely a whisper, but Isabelle heard her.

"Easy, we are going to the _Silent_ _City_ _."_

 _**time skip**_

Isabelle rubbed slow, yet reassuring circles on the small of Clary's back, in an attempt to calm her down. They were in a cab making there way to The Silent City. And Clary was a bottle of emotions, she kept thinking that she wouldn't be able to get her mom back. And the shattered Isabelle's heart piece by piece. She couldn't believe that someone as amazing as Clary could doubt there selves. When the cab stopped in front of the catacombs, quickly Iz handed the driver a twenty, and pulled Clary out of the cab.

Slowly, they made there way to the entrance where Brother Zachariah had been waiting for them. Clary, for one was truly intimidated by his appearance. He had no eyes, wore a very long robe, and his mouth was sewed shut. She couldn't really tell if had ears or not, and she did not want find out. Isabelle sensing the anxiety and fear practically radiating off her in waves, grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers together. And this didn't go unnoticed by the Silent brother, who stopped in his dead tracks and turned to stare at them curiously, before speaking in both of there heads.

 _You two are together?_ He asked softly, though it sounded more like a statement than a question. _Do you not know of the rules Clarissa? There has never been a bisexual_ _shadowhunter._ He informed them but Clary didn't care she would be dammed if someone attempted to take way Izzy. And by the look on Isabelle's face Clary could tell she felt same way.

"We are very aware Brother." Isabelle spoke to the Silent Brother but looked at Clary the entire time. "But we don't care, nobody can stop us." Turning so that she was facing the Silent Brother Clary asked with her voice full of hope, "You know why we are here. Can you help us, in getting my memories back?"

 _We will try but that is no guarantee that this will work Clarissa. And it could be very dangerous. Are you sure about this?_ He asked his voice laced with concern.

She simply nodded and gave Izzy's hand a reassuring squeeze, before letting go to stand in the middle of the room. She looked up as gigantic sword lowered until it gently touched her forehead. And she could see some of her old memories flashing by quickly, soon it all became too much and she collapsed on the floor crying out in pain. Isabelle rushed to her side and attempted to calm her down, as her body shook violently. But suddenly she stopped an jerked up looking down, following her glance. Isabelle noticed she scribbled a name in the dust.

Magnus Bane.

Clary and Isabelle were headed back to the Institute hand-in-hand. They had a party to crash. Iz left Clary to get ready by herself, while she told the boys and Hodge about the trip to _The_ _Silent_ _City_ _._

"Isabelle, Clary is very important take the boys with you, even the mundane," Hodge cautioned, making Isabelle let out a frustrated groan, and a reluctant, "Fine."

"What's wrong?" Asked a voice from the door, all heads turned in that direction to see Clary in a fitting burgundy dress, black leather jacket, and black boots. For her makeup, which wasn't a lot, she had on dark red lipstick, light pink blush, and some eye-shadow.

"N-nothing, you ready to go." She stuttered, making the guys laugh. Isabelle _neve_ r stutterers. She shot them a death glare, making them all stop laughing.

"Yea, the sooner we go, the sooner were gone. I'm not a party person." Clary stated, making Izzy chuckle. Simon rolled his eyes, while Jace gagged.

"Did I miss something?" Alec asked, wanting to know what's up with his parabatai.

"It's nothing. Let's go." Isabelle said while walking out the room with Clary.

Alec, knowing they weren't going to tell him, just let it go. He, Jace, and Simon chased after the girls, to see them getting in a taxi.

Alec sat in front with the driver, Izzy was close to the window, next to her was Clary, then Jace, then Simon.

The awkwardness, and tension was so thick you could taste it. Luckily, the drive wasn't that long. And before they knew they were at the warlocks house. They all hopped out the car, looking like they could kiss the ground.

"Sooo, this is it?" Clary asked looking around.

"Yup," Alec said, popping the 'p'. They went up the stairs and to the front door. Knocking, someone open the door, and Izzy quickly stepped forward, and drew in his face. Making him stand there like a statue.

"Cool," Clary mumbled, walking past the guy like the other Shadowhunters.

"Clarissa, welcome." A strangely familiar voice greeted. She turned to be met with a very tall man, covered in glitter.

"You know me?" She questioned.

Magnus only smiled, "Ever since you were seven. Let's talk somewhere...private." He said, she nodded.

"Okay," she said, grabbing Isabelle's hand, she followed Magnus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm Sooo Sorry for not updating in a while. School just started, and I'm piled in HW. But there while be a part two to this chapter. Comment your opinions.


End file.
